Just To Be With You
by SpaceSword16
Summary: (set after canon events) Utena struggles to overcome the injuries she sustained as well as amnesia that has left her almost clueless about her past. But when a visitor shows up unexpected things start to slowly fall into place but leaves her torn on what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'** **m just writing this for** **my own amusement** **.**

My whole body ached with every jolt of the wheels against the rough ground, though nothing compared to the deep sadness that the very scent of the roses brought to me.

Why did I become sad? I didn't know at that time but back then I only truly knew a few things about myself.

I did know that my name is Tenjou Utena and that I had been found by the side of the road with multiple gashes all through my body. I also knew that I like curry, hate anything resembling a dress and had a white ring with a rose emblem engraved on it that my aunt had said I had been given as a child.

But beyond that I wasn't that sure and the doctors said that it was due to the trauma that I experienced.

But what had caused the multiple stab wounds throughout my body?

Could it have been Aliens? Gang violence? A freak accident?

I didn't have an answer, though each of my theories got even weirder by the day. Though I used it as a way to pass the time.

"Today is such a nice day, isn't it Miss Tenjou?" The nurse asked in a cheerful voice, attempting to mask the tiredness that was obviously there.

"Yes it is. Though I will enjoy it more when I can get out of this stupid wheelchair." I answered as we passed by one of the many flower beds that were probably supposed to make the hospital seem more cheerful.

"Patience is a virtue, though I don't have any doubt that you will be up and about on your own soon!" she replied.

We made another trip around the recreation area before we finally headed inside.

"I think I'll try to walk to my bed today." I stated as she entered my room and she gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you sure miss? If you fall it could reverse all the progress you've made!" she stated, causing me to really want to roll my eyes.

"I have to at least try! It's driving me crazy letting people do everything for me." I replied and she nodded.

"Well you're stubborn one, I'll give you that!" she stated as she helped me to my feet.

I stood there for a few minutes, my legs feeling as if they were made of jelly. Then sighing I slowly I took a step forward, my knees buckling beneath me though the nurse kept me from falling.

The burning pain throughout my body was unbearable though I forced myself to take another step.

"You don't have to do this." The nurse stated and I couldn't stop the scoff that came from my mouth.

"No offense but I'd like to at least be able to go to the bathroom on my own." I replied.

It felt as if the small distance between my bed and the door was miles instead of a mere few feet at the most as I forced through the pain and finally collapsed onto the bed.

"You did it. Maybe your stubbornness is a good thin after all, but don't overdo it." The nurse warned before taking her leave to let me rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I had my eyes closed, caught somewhere between the void of wake and sleep when I heard the door open.

"Miss Tenjou, you have a visitor." My nurse stated, catching me off guard.

"Who is it?" I asked, sitting up a bit straighter though my whole body was throbbing.

 _Just who is here? My aunt went back to work last week and won't be back until toward the end of the month?_ I wondered as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Some girl. Do you want me to tell her to come again later?"

"No, that's okay Ma'am. Let her in, I was just resting my eyes anyway." I replied.

This was one of the reasons that I liked the doctors here, they gave me most of the control over myself and I appreciated that.

Once she vanished back down the hall I sighed and glanced down at the barely noticeable scarring on my arms, hoping that my visitor wouldn't notice. Sighing I let my head fall back against the pillows and closed my eyes.

Just what had happened to me?

I asked myself mentally, the same question that we had all asked each other and ourselves a million times over the last few months. However my attention soon left the muddiness of my past as I heard the door creak open.

Opening my eyes I saw a girl standing just inside the doorway, green eyes full of sadness though a soft smile was painted on her lips.

This girl had dark skin and long, curly hair.

"Hello Miss Utena, how are you feeling?" she asked, her voice soft and somehow familiar though I didn't know how or from where.

"I'm alright." I replied, noticing how she didn't move from the doorway.

"Feel free to have a seat…um….What's your name? My memory's been muddled since I woke up." I stated, noticing how timid she seemed to move toward the chair at the window by my bed.

"Sorry, I'm Himemiya Anthy. You probably don't remember but we went to Ohtari Academy together." The girl answered as she sat down, hands folded on her lap.

 _Anthy_ _…._

I felt an emotion stir inside me, though what it was I wasn't sure.

"I'm glad you stopped by Anthy….I can call you that right?" I stated, noticing how she seemed to have trouble maintaining eye contact with me as she nodded.

However I didn't have time to wonder why for too long because suddenly a little violet colored mouse like thing popped out of her purse.

"What the heck is that thing?" I asked as it jumped onto the bedside table and came over to me, twirling around and bowing before helping itself to one of the cookies that was left on my table.

"Oh, that's Chu-Chu." Anthy replied, that distant look coming into her voice as she looked up at me.

"He's cute." I stated, reaching out and petting him, earning a squeak from him.

"He's missed you….truthfully we both have." Anthy replied, catching my attention.

 _Were we close? I wondered, though I had no idea what had even happened._

"Were we close?" I asked, though I almost instantly regretted it as her eyes clouded with darkness.

"We were."

I knew that there was something wrong here, though I didn't know exactly what it was….though I felt as if she was somehow keeping something from me.

"Tell me about back then, maybe I'll remember something." I stated, closing my eyes as I leaned back into the pillow.

Anthy went quite for a few minutes as she stared directly at the floor and when she did begin to speak, her voice was void of all emotion.

"Well you were different from other girls, you always insisted on dressing in a boy's uniform." She began, pausing to sigh before she continued

"Ohtari was a bad place for me, I didn't have many friends besides Chu-Chu but after you moved into the same building as I was in you helped me make friends." 

I opened my eyes at this and sat up, noticing as I looked over at her that tears where in her eyes.

 _Why is she crying? What happened that I don't remember?_

"Did we get along? You and I?" I asked, noticing how she became completely still as if holding her breath at the question.

"We did, for the most part. You were kind were others tried to control me and even after…..we fought you still cared for me."

She was silently crying and something about that unsettled me.

 _I wish I could remember Anthy._

 _I wish I knew what is hurting you so badly._

I thought then without thinking I forced myself to my feet, stumbling over to the chair though I collapsed to my knees beside of her due to the pain.

"I may not remember the past…or understand why you're so sad but I promise you that I still want to be your friend, no matter what happens."


End file.
